TroutStyle: A YuGiOh GX FanFiction
by TroutSensei
Summary: The story of a Ra Yellow duelist and his friends at Duel Academy. VS Zack Aron: It's only first period and Alex is already in trouble!
1. Chapter 1

TroutStyle: A YuGiOh GX FanFiction

Disclamer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or YuGiOh.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Alex, come on! Wake up!" A small boy no older than thirteen yelled as he pounded on a door. He had short, semi-curly brown hair and freckles rested underneath his bright blue eyes. His red blazer, buttoned up to the top, hung over the tops of a pair of light brown shorts. Black sandal-sneakers covered his sockless feet. "We're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" he continued to yell, hitting what he thought was the door. As his eyes were tightly closed to put all his concentration on yelling and pounding on a door, he didn't seem to notice that the door had opened, until a paleish hand grabbed the tanner boys' arm.

"Tyler, how 'bout you stop hitting me, 'kay?" Alex said in a tone that was more telling than asking. He let both of their arms fall to their sides and walked out of the dorm room, closing the door behind him. The boy that had emerged from the room wore a yellow blazer that was unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up over a black muscle shirt that lay untucked over the belt line of a pair of loose blue jeans that covered the tops of black high top sneakers. A silver colored chain with a blue pendant of the Japanese kanji Ryu hung around his neck. His dirty blonde-brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, was covered by a tan-green army hat. He also wore black rimmed glasses infront of brown-green eyes. He looked seventeen or eighteen, although his true age was only sixteen.

"Come on Tyler, we cant let Arby beat us to class again'" Alex stated, running off and out another door with the younger Tyler trailing behind him.

"Slow down Alex! Lemme catch up!" Tyler called after Alex, who was now running towards a large building with four domed tops, one blue, one yellow, one red, and one white. Large obelisks surrounded the building. The two ran down a path with tablets of creatures of different sorts on either side that led them to the entrance of the building. They raced down the halls zigging and zagging until the reached a set of double doors. Stopping for a moment to catch their breath and to pound their fists together they turned towards a boy wearing a blue trenchcoat blazer layering over black pants and sneakers. He rolled his brown eyes upwards and ran a hand through his eyebrow length brown hair. He also wore a black wristband on his right wristband and looked his age of fifteen. "Looks like I win again. And by the way, you're both late, and Professor Yuzu is going to have you, Alex, duel Zack and you, Tyler duel Judai to make up for your tardiness," the boy stated, turning around and letting the doors close.

Alex and Tyler turned and faced each other, their faces grinning with worry. "Man, you've got to face Judai? He's so annoying when he duels," Alex said to Tyler.

"Yeah, but you've got Zack. He's cocky and annoying," Tyler stated. "I hear he's running a new deck type as well, and no one's seen it yet."

"Yeah, well, my deck's more than enough to take down this new deck of his."

"I hope you're right, Alex, because it's probably detention if you lose."

The two of them laughed nervously as they walked through the doors, Alex heading onto a dueling arena to the left and Tyler onto one on the right, hier opponents waiting for them eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2: VS Zack Aron

TroutStyle: A YuGiOh GX FanFiction

Disclamer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or YuGiOh.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The boy known as Zack grinned as Alex stepped up onto the dueling arena. He reached into the right pocket of his blue trench coat blazer and pulled out a deck in what seemed to be metallic colored card plastics. They were infact, so shiny that Zack could see individual yellow blonde hairs on his head and his eerie yellow eyes perfectly. He slipped the deck into his school issued duel disk and faced Alex who had just caught a Battle City duel disk from who Zack assumed was the useless Arby.

Taking out his own deck in plastic sleeves, which had an image of a generic anime girl on a reflective background, and inserting it into his duel disk, both his and Zacks duel disks became active, as did the small hologram projectors around the arena.

"I hope you're ready to loose, Alex, because my deck is looking forward to crushing yours," Zack stated, drawing his opening five card hand at the same time as Alex, and then drew an additional sixth card to start his turn and the duel. (ALP:8000/ZLP:8000)

Zack looked at his hand carefully, a strategy already forming in his head. "Alright, I set one monster in facedown defense position and set two other facedown cards," He stated, setting the three cards on his duel disk, holograms of oversized versions of them appearing infront of him. "Your turn."

Alex drew his card to begin his turn, glanced at it, and then played it immediately. "I summon Rad Electropow(1600/1500) in face up attack position!" A pale blue skinned, navy blue haired male figure clad in a dark blue tunic and pants that ended just above black boots materialized in flash of white light. He wielded a straight katana with a hilt of sapphire in his right hand. His icy blue eyes stared forward at Zack, eager for an attack.

"Go Rad, attack his facedown monster! Aquan Sword Strike!" The human creature lept into the air towards Zacks' facedown monster, a small character on its sword faintly glowing, and came down upon it as it was revealed to be Boot-up Soldier – Dread Dynamo(0/2000). Rad planted his feet on the mechanical solider and lunged back to his original position in front of Alex, knowing it's attack was pointless.(ALP:7600)

"I set two facedown cards and end my turn," Alex stated, and holographic cards materializing behind his warrior. "Go ahead Zack."

"My pleasure," Zack said as he drew. "First, I'll activate my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon spell card and destroy your left face down." Both cards flipped to show itself to the opposing player, Alex's' being an Ultimate Offering trap card, and then exploded into millions of small triangles. "Next I set one monster in defense position and one face down card and end."

Alex drew his card and placed it in his hand. Grabbing a different one, he summoned the chosen monster to the field. "I summon Aria (1500/1400) to the field!" Another pale blue skinned warrior emerged from its card next to the first. This one, however, was a female and wore tight, silver colored leather clothes that was almost a bit too revealing. Her hair was a lighter blue than the male next to her, and fell to the small of her back. Her eyes, too, were the same icy blue. A large silver broadsword rested loosely on her back.

Alex smirked as he signaled his male warrior to launch an attack on Zack's Boot-Up Soldier. The warrior quickly made its way over to the machine and sliced it up into scrap metal before returning to its place in front of Alex. Zack face was the essence of confused, and Alex taking notice of this explained. "For every other creature that happens to be an Aquan on my side of the field, Rad gains 500 extra attack and defense points (2100/2000), thus allowing it to take your soldier down."

Zacks eyes narrowed in frustration. 'Dam it Zack, focus! Do not let this Ra waste win!'

"Now go Aria, attack his face down monster! Aquan sword slam! And because she and Rad are both Aquans, she gains a 400attack and defense boost! (1900/1800)" The female warrior grabbed her broadswords hilt and charged at her facedown target. But just as she was about slice the card in half, she was flung through a portal and reemerged next to her male partner.

"My Negate Attack stops the attack of your monster and ends your battle phase." Zack stated, waving away the lingering hologram.

"Fine by me, I'll just set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw and set one monster in defense position and then I play this!" Zack called out, taking one of the last two cards in his hand and inserting it into a spell/trap slot. "Go, Future Fusion!" He noted the look of what he saw as fear in Alex's eyes and continued. "Let me explain for those of you who have never seen this card before. I send from my deck to the graveyard monsters listed on a fusion type monster and after two of my standby phases-" He held up two fingers. "-the selected monster comes to the field. So I send one Cyber Dragon and nineteen machine type monsters from my deck to the graveyeard and target the only card in my fusion deck." Zack held up a card in a red sleeve and placed it underneath the Future Fusion card."

Alex could hear gasps and frantic whispering from the rest of the class watching them. 'I know what it is. I know it's coming out a lot sooner than Zack said.' He looked at his facedown cards and at his monsters, who were looking back at him, grinning as if they know what was about to happen.

He turned his focus to Zack, who had a smirk plastered onto his face and was flipping the last card in his hand back and forth, enjoying the fear he had struck in the rest of the class. "Sorry Alex, but it ends here. Go Overload Fusion!


End file.
